neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune
The CPU of Planeptune and also the main protagonist of the first installment of Hyperdimension Neptunia. In Hyperdimension Neptunia she loses her memory in a fight between all four goddesses after falling to the world below. With Histoire's guidance and the help of Compa, IF, and other companions, she successfully saves all of Gamindustri from the maverick Arfoire. In Hyperdimenson Neptunia Mk2, She and the other CPU's are defeated and captured by Magic the Hard in the Gamindustri Graveyard. She is the older sister of Nepgear, though she doesn't look it when comparing human forms. She is the personification of SEGA Neptune. Neptune "The main character who has conviniently lost her memory. She has the ability to transform during battle, significantly increasing her strength. She's usually energetic and optimistic. She tends to drag others into her problems without realizing it. Her personality changes completely when she transforms. She becomes more calm and rational, but can still be pretty oblivious." ~''Online Description ''"The human form of Purple Heart, Planeptune's CPU. She looks fairly young, and acts like a child too... Strangers can't tell if Neptune or Nepgear is the elder sister." ''~Online Description for Mk2 Neptune is the loveable human form of Purple Heart. She is known for being the goddess that loves to eat and is often called pudgy because of her eating habits. Neptune almost always has a bright smile on her face and is also rather goofy and careless. She tends to make friends rather easily because of her friendly nature and people often admire her confidence and bubbly attitude. ~Appearance~'' Neptune is a short girl that appears to be in her pre-teens. She has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hairclips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, adn two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue strips going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie contains a purple letter "N" to represent the first symbol of her name. She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue. ''~Personality~'' Neptune is an exciteable girl with an overly optimisitc outlook. When speaking, she tends to to do alliterative rhyming by saying things such as "Woulda and Coulda" and also gives people cute nicknames. She can be portrayed as an airheaded girl with no idea of personal space and common sense, though she does sometimes say very profound things which could mean that she isn't a total idiot. Her optimism and determination are her most likely her best qualities because no matter what she'll give it her all and won't stop and until the mission is complete. Purple Heart "Planeptune's cool and mature CPU. She cares about her younger sister, Nepgear, more than anyone else."~ ''Online Description for Mk2 Purple Heart is is the true form of Planeptune's CPU. She doesn't play around and is always 100% serious about everything. Most traces of her human form are pretty much non-existent with exception of Puple Heart being oblivious at times, though not as much as Neptune. In this form she can transform into a purple and black spacejet to preform her second special attack. ~Appearance~'' Purple Heart has long lilac hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit alos contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's legwear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. ''~Personality~'' Purple Heart's personality greatly differs from that of Neptune's. She becomes very calm, observant, and serious. She rarely smiles and while having an air-headed moment here and there one can still easily tell that she is a mature and intelligent female. Just as her human form, she has the same strong sense of justice and will not quit until she finihses whatever she sets her mind on. To add to her dramatic personality change, her voice also undergoes change as well, becoming more deep and mature sounding. Story ''~Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2~'' Skills ''~Combo Skills~'' * After transforming into Purple Heart, Hard Drive Divinity will be replaced with Purple Heart's second special, CPU Neptune. ~Item Skills~ Equipment Trivia *Neptune is the only goddess whose human form name is not french for a color. *Neptune is the only goddess who has the first initial of her name in both forms. *Neptune is the only goddess to recieve only one in game costume. *In the first installment of Neptunia, Purple Heart was the only goddess not to recieve a landmass proccessor set. *Purple Heart is the only one able to preform a second limit break special attack. *Purple Heart's cup size was initially a D but was bumped up to an E in Mk2. Gallery Category:Female Character Category:Goddess Category:CPU Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Character Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Character